warriorcatsrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior Cats Reborn Wiki
Welcome to the Warrior Cats Reborn Wiki Warrior Cats Reborn is a RPG (Role-Play Game) site inspired by Warriors, a series made by Erin Hunter. The website for this is http://warriorcatsreborn.spruz.com/. Warrior Cats Reborn (WCR) is made for anyone who wishes they could make their very own Warriors character and have them in action. Our community is very friendly and role-playing is open to anyone, whether beginner, or advanced. Current Clans ''Thunderclan '''Leader:' Darkstar Deputy: Wasptalon Medicine Cat(s): '''Moonlight, Jaypaw '''Warriors: Shadowblaze, Toxicwrath, Sambawish, Wolfstorm, Soranigaze, Sageleaf, Sedgewing, Sunnywind Apprentices: Anthempaw, Firepaw, Cheetahpaw, Turtlepaw, Shine Kits: Savannahkit, Kaze(kit), Queens: Chaosreign, Elders: ThunderClan is a docile clan who dart about through the forest without a sound. They live in a foresty area with moderate rainfall, living off of Squirrels, Mice, Voles, Birds, and the occasional rabbit. ''Windclan '''Leader:' Sunstar Deputy: Windstalker Medicine Cat(s): Snowingash, Feathersong Warriors: Crossheart, Hearthfire, Pinebreath, Dawnfire, Sunsword, Rosefrost, Hopewillow, Sandfire Apprentices: Stormpaw Kits: Solitarykit, Petalkit, Troutkit, Frostkit Queens: Echovoice, Acaciarose, Sorrelscar Elders: Crookedtail WindClan runs through the moorland like lightning, their speed a blur as she strike down birds and rabbits. They have sparse trees in this area. ''Riverclan ''Leader: Herringstar Deputy: '''currently. '''Medicine Cat(s): Tofubomb, Songpaw, Warriors: CrystalclawTop, Feralflame, Dreamshatter, Haloring, Moondancer Apprentices: Mosspaw, Mintpaw Kits: Cavekit, Mudkit, Mistykit, Lovekit Queens: Raincloud Elders: RiverClan slides smoothly into the water, their pads normally soaked by water. They swim quickly and silently, as if they belong with the fish, until the strike out to kill with nimbleness. They rarely eat land-prey unless the river is frozen or poisoned. ''Shadowclan '''Leader: '''Noctis/Nightstar '''Deputy:' Darkash Medicine Cat(s): Moonpaw Warriors: Jax, Enver, Peppermint Apprentices: Firepaw, Hauntedpaw, Opalpaw, Fawnpaw Kits: Kazekit, Kuraikit, Tranquilitykit, Mizukit, Cheetahkit, Pumakit Queens: '''Astropelt '''Elders: ShadowClan stalks the night, their paws silently as they strike during the night. It is said that they eat everything, and that the winds of the moorland have chilled their hearts to stone. ''Moonclan '''Leader:' Riddlestar Deputy: Ankheyes Medicine Cat(s): '''Swancry '''Warriors: Chiyosniff, Duskstorm, Freefall Apprentices: '''Ravenpaw, Gryffinpaw, Puffpaw, Hufflepaw, Slytherpaw, Soulpaw '''Kits: '''Tigerkit '''Queens: Eternalmaze Elders: MoonClan is a skeptical clan, most of their cats refusing to believe in StarClan for they rely on themselves. They often appear to be a cold and cruel clan, harboring some of the most deadly warriors. They normally eat any sort of forest prey that hunts in the night. ''Fireclan ''Leader: Leafstar Deputy: '''Ospreystep '''Medicine Cat(s): Warriors: DodgeburnTop, IvywingTop, HowlingwindTop, Hexagon, Outerspace, Ghostlight, Firestream, Evelight, Glazedheart, Blossomstorm, Tempestspring, Memoryrain, Avengeheart, Frozenpheonix, Jetstorm, Coral-leaf, Apprentices: '''Veilpaw, Alicepaw, Pandorapaw, Primpaw, Irispaw, Twigpaw, Hestiapaw, Neptunepaw '''Kits: '''Bluekit, Lilykit, Cheetahkit, Hawkkit, Eaglekit '''Queens: '''Angelsong, Coral-leaf, '''Elders: FireClan boils through their part of the forest, the fierceness of their heat devouring all. Their terrain is normally drier than usual, and they like to eat mostly the prey that can survive in more intense heat and Shrews and Mice. ''Skyclan '''Leader:' Jewelstar Deputy: '''Sif '''Medicine Cat(s): '''Fernwhisker & Spottedberry '''Warriors: '''Sharptalon, Cinderrain, Cinderpool, Greenclaw, Arrowmoon, Ichirofang, Yukiheart, Decemberwind, Mistflower '''Apprentices: '''Rainpaw '''Kits: Shimmerkit, Sparrowkit, Leafkit, Cloudkit, Nightkit Queens: '''Embermist '''Elders: SkyClan leaps through the treetops, their paws rarely touching the floor with the wind at their fur. They normally eat birds and squirrels. ''Earthclan '''Leader: '''Icestar '''Deputy: '''Runningstorm '''Medicine Cat(s):' Warriors: Freesoul, Lycan, Coalash, Burningheart, Grassfoot Apprentices: Amberpaw Kits: Icekit, Reedkit, Treekit, Applekit, Tawnykit Queens: Foxnight Elders: Earthclan is a clan that uses their long, sharp claws to dig underground. Their main diet consist of: Voles, Moles, and occasionally small Birds and Squirrels. Latest activity Category:Browse